Hogwarts: Once More With Feeling!
by Lon Wolfgood
Summary: AU, post OotP, 7th year. An April's Fools joke by the Weasley twins! Everyone at Hogwarts is singing what they feel. What does this mean for Harry and Hermione?
1. Chapter 1: Harry's Way!

**Hogwarts: Once More With Feeling!**

**Notes:** Response to a challenge at Portkey. Basically, a HP version of the Buffy Musical episode. :) Not HBP compliant, takes place on 7th Year.  
**Important:** The songs will not be sang completely, some of the songs I've picked were too long and it's just not fair to put so many lines of lyrics. So don't be confused if a song "ends" before time. _Some_ songs might appear completely, though.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Harry's Way!**

April's Fools. A day to enjoy setting pranks on people and watching their reactions. For Hermione, however, it was a horrible day. A day to avoid all sorts of terrible _magic_ things!

She knew it was today. The bushy haired girl opened her eyes and touched her face throughly. "Two eyes, a nose, a mouth, two ears... My voice is normal, smooth skin. No irregularities," she mused quietly. She sat up and looked at the rest of her body. Everything was fine. No tentacles, spikes or more digits than usual. Her bed was fine as well.

She opened the beg hanging and looked around. Yup, it was the girls' dorm. Normal-looking girls getting up, dressing up or still sleeping. Most stared cautiously as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil decided to take the risk and get out of the room. They all sighed in relief when no bucket fell on the girls' heads or something similar.

_Maybe the boys forgot what day is today?_ she wondered as she got up and got her uniform from her trunk.

* * *

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had not received aid from the Weasley twins that year. They were very concerned. Fred and George had talked about closing their shop after a prank on their mother got out of hand, and they even said they'd come to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year!

The raven-haired and the redhead had believed it was a joke, until a letter from Arthur Weasley to Ron and his younger sister, Ginny, mentioned that Mrs Weasley would be in bed for a long time until she recovered from the twins' prank.

April's Fools day wouldn't be the same from that year on. It was pitiful. After all, Harry Potter had finally defeated Lord Voldemort a week before, and could have enjoyed that day with all sorts of jokes on his friends and (especially) some of the nagging fans.

* * *

As Harry, Hermione and Ron walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast, they literally bumped into their Potions professor. The double-spy scowled at them. "Ten points from Gryffindor, for not looking where you're going!" he snapped as he made to walk to the Staff Table.

Harry felt his anger building up. "Why must you keep doing that? You weren't paying attention neither!" he called out. Some of the students who were already eating breakfast turned to look at him. Ron and Hermione stared wide-eyed at him.

Snape turned around and glared at the young man. "Did you just question a professor, Potter?"

"No," Harry said almost in a growl. "I questioned _you_." There was a collective gasp, and the small door on the far end of the Great Hall opened as the professors walked to their table, seemingly unaware of the spectacle near the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly, music started playing out of the blue. Harry stood on the bench where he usually sat and looked down at the Potions Master. "_You think you're special_," he started singing, much to the astonishment of everyone. "_You do._

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it when you laugh at me_

_Look down on me_

_You walk around on me_."

Snape's eyes widened in shock and fury, as Harry continued singing. "_Just one more fight_

_About your leadership_

_And I will straight up_

_Leave your shit_," at that point everyone gasped at the curse word, and the famous Gryffindor was so caught up in the song he wasn't even aware of it. "_Cause I've had enough of this_

_And now I'm pissed_

_Yeah_

_This time I'm 'a let it all come out_

_This time I'm 'a stand up and shout_

_I'm 'a do things my way_

_It's my way_

_My way, or the highway_

_Just one more fight_

_About a lot of things_

_And I will give up everything_

_To be on my own again_

_Free again_

_Yeah_

_This time I'm 'a let it all come out_

_This time I'm 'a stand up and shout_

_I'm 'a do things my way_

_It's my way_

_My way, or the highway._" The rock song ended and Harry blinked at everyone, too stunned to do anything else. Slowly, he got down from the table and ran out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron ran after him, leaving behind a perplexed Snape.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that, mate?" Ron asked his friend when they found him sitting near the lake, behind the castle. "I've never seen Snape looking so... so... speechless!" he laughed.

Hermione scowled at him. Her expression changed to one of gentleness as she looked at Harry. "Are you all right?"

The green-eyed boy looked at her incredulously. "Didn't you see what happened there? I basically told him off. In front of everyone! If I don't get expelled, Snape won't give me a break for the rest of the term."

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for... what happened there," Hermione said calmly. "Clearly you didn't meant for it to happen. Someone must've cursed you, probably as a joke or something like that." She wrinkled her nose at the thought. "If I ever find the person..."

Ron smirked. "Well, let's go back inside, Harry. Sulking won't solve a thing." The other two turned to him with looks of admiration and awe. "What? What did I do?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "Did he just say something _mature_?"

"Now I think _he_ is the one cursed!" she said in mock surprise.

Ron sighed and shook his head, pretending to look hurt. "You guys have little faith in me," he said as he walked away. "Come on, Grumpy and Brainy!" He ran away when they started chasing him with their wands out.

* * *

As the three of them walked back to the Great Hall, they heard some music and a small crowd surrounding two boys and a girl. They all looked like Fourth or Fifth Years. One of the boys seemed to be singing to the girl, and the other boy seemed to be a back-up singer. The girl was as red as a tomato.

"_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_," the lead boy sang.

"_Do it again now_," the other boy said.

"_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_."

"_Gettin' horny now_."

Harry, Hermione and Ron rushed away from there, taken aback by the rather suggestive movements of the boys' hips. The crowd obviously enjoyed the show, though, and they all clapped in the rhythm of the music.

* * *

**Notes:** I know, wtf? I spent all night listening to my collection of songs (I usually don't like more than two or three from a same artist). I've found a lot of good songs for this story. A lot of characters will have a chance at singing. So this story is very well crazy, as some people will pop up (with some lame reason) and sing their heads off. Dead characters, though: Cedric and Sirius. Sorry. :P


	2. Chapter 2: Lovely Announcement

**Chapter 2: Lovely Announcement**

Once they reached to the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Today I wanted to address something important. As you all know, Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort.

"Some of you come from families who have told you being against Muggles and Muggle-borns is fine. Some of you now know it's not. Some of you still believe in blood purity. Do any of you know what was that finally defeated Voldemort? It was love... You see..." Suddenly music filled the air, and some people groaned, realizing what would happen.

The old wizard, much to everyone's astonishment, jumped on the Staff Table, started moving to the rhythm of the music and sang, "_The power of love is a curious thing_

_Make a one man weep, make another man sing_

_Change a hawk to a little white dove_

_More than a feeling that's the power of love_," everyone in the Great Hall watched on, unable to tear their eyes off the scene. "_Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream_

_Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream_

_Make a bad one good, make a wrong one right_

_Power of love that keeps you home at night._

_You don't need money, don't take fame_

_Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

_It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

_But it might just save your life_

_That's the power of love_

_That's the power of love._"

Snape and Hagrid walked over to the front of the Staff Table, standing on either side of Dumbledore, and sang along with him. "_They say that all in love is fair_

_Yeah, but you don't care_

_But you know what to do_

_When it gets hold of you_

_And with a little help from above_

_You feel the power of love_

_You feel the power of love_," they stood there, also swaying to the music, but the old wizard continued alone. "_It don't take money and it don't take fame_

_Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

_Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel_

_You won't feel nothin' till you feel_

_You feel the power, just the power of love_

_That's the power, that's the power of love_," and then again the other two sang along with him. "_You feel the power of love,_

_You feel the power of love_

_Feel the power of love_."

When the song ended, a deafening silence fell on the Great Hall. Hagrid smiled sheepishly and sat back on his seat, but Snape took off running with a horrified expression on his face. Dumbledore shrugged and smiled at them, unperturbed by his own performance. He sat down on his own seat and hummed the song he had just sang.

Ron looked at his two friends in disbelief. "I have the feeling today's going to be a _long_ day..." Harry and Hermione nodded dumbly.

* * *

Remus and Tonks were the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers that year. Because of this, everyone always looked forward to their classes. The werewolf and the Metamorphmagus had made it perfectly clear that they were _not_ dating, and were just friends. _Yeah, right_, most people thought.

Today, being so weird with everyone breaking into song all the time, the class was even funnier and embarrassing. Especially when the young female teacher started singing in the middle of Lupin's explanations. The werewolf stared wide-eyed at her.

"_My beloved werewolf and me_

_We go everywhere together_

_Wearing a raincoat that has four sleeves_

_Gets us through all kinds of weather_

_He will always be the only thing_

_That comes between me and the awful sting_

_That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean_." That was one of the funniest (yet serious) thing anyone's ever heard, but Tonks had ran out of the room as if it was on fire, and Lupin had forgotten about the class, taking off after her.

After that, the three Gryffindor friends had headed off for their next class. They had to avoid a group of girls that started singing as Harry walked past them, "_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_."

The raven-haired boy shuddered as he rushed to the Charms classroom. Hermione opened the door and heavy rock music escaped from inside. "_All the small things!_" She closed it quickly, and turned to her friends.

"Um, let's wait until Professor Flitwick... calms down," she said, trying not to burst out laughing. Ron was red and shaking, and Harry was feeling much better after the singing fans encounter.

"What is going on, though?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I bet it has to do with your brothers," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at Ron. "It's too much of a coincidence."

The redhead blinked, and then his eyes widened. "I think you're right... Do you remember when you told us why you hated April's Fools, last year?"

Of course, how could she forget about it. She often felt so dumb for telling them what had happened to her so many years ago. Both of them thought it was funny that her parents messed up with her clocks, and that she was up at six o' clock in the morning on a Sunday, school books under one arm and lunch bag on the other hand. She still resented her parents for doing something like that to her, their _only child_! The Grangers, of course, always told everyone about that day, laughing as if it was so funny.

She stared uneasily at Ron. "Yeah, so...?"

"Um, I think they overheard... I remember they said something about a big surprise for their next birthday, when Ginny and I were getting ready to board the train at the start of the term," he explained.

"And what does it have to do with her?" Harry asked, blinking confusedly.

"Well, they said they talked to Hermione's parents and learnt about Muggle _musicals_," Ron said with a shrug. "They liked what your parents did to you, I guess."

Hermione groaned. "I can't believe this!"

Harry chuckled and nudged her. "Hey, it's not that bad. It might be the only chance we get at hearing you sing!"

She glared at him. "You'll _never_ hear me singing."

"Me neither," Ron said. "I don't have anything to sing about, anyway..."

* * *

**Notes:** Yeah, right! Keep dreaming! lol


	3. Chapter 3: Love is in the Air!

**Chapter 3: Love is in the Air!**

After Charms, the trio headed to the Great Hall, once more, for lunch. People were singing everywhere, and it seemed that nothing could get worse. But, obviously, it could. Ron immediately recognized his sister's voice coming from the Great Hall. Most of the Slytherins and Gryffindors were gaping from the entrance as they heard Draco Malfoy singing as well.

"_Impossible to live with you_

_But I could never live without you_

_For whatever you do_," the Slytherin sang.

"_For whatever you do_," Ginny added softly.

"_I never, never, never_

_Want to be in love with anyone but you_," they both went on.

Then Draco was on his own once again, "_You treat me wrong_

_You treat me right_

_You let me be_

_You make me fight with you_."

Ginny sang along with him on his last line, "_I could never live without you_."

Then they both continued, "_You make me high_

_You bring me down_

_You set me free_

_You hold me bound to you._

_I hate you_

_Then I love you_

_Then I love you_

_Then I hate you_

_Then I love you more_

_For whatever you do_

_I never, never, never_

_Want to be in love with anyone but you_

_I never, never, never_

_Want to be in love with anyone but you_

_but you..._" Draco's eyes widened and the last thing he saw was Ron's fist heading in his direction.

* * *

Colin and Dennis Creevy's day was fantastic. Sure, they sang a couple of times, but the pictures they took were priceless. They knew who would probably want copies of said pieces of evidence. Their idols, the Weasley twins would probably come up with something like singing pictures!

"Oi, there goes Harry!" the older boy whispered, and they both followed at a safe distance, waiting for someone to sing their love for the Boy-Who-Lived.

He and Hermione walked a bit behind a very annoyed Ron, who was muttering incoherently to himself as they walked to their next classes, after a rather messy food fight at the Great Hall. "Honestly, Ron! It's her life!"

Ron clenched his fists but didn't say anything. Someone walked in their direction, and the redhead recognized her as Luna Lovegood. She blinked at them, opened her mouth and soon music filled the hall. "Oh, _no_!" the boy muttered as he realized what was about to happen.

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened as Luna started singing, looking straight at their friend. "_I believe that fate has brought us here_

_And we should be together, babe_

_But we're not_

_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you_

_I'll keep my cool, but I'm feigning._

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_

_Try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not near_

_Goodbye and I choke_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not near_."

The Creevy brothers were taking pictures, especially of Ron's stunned expression. Luna however, kept singing, "_I may appear to be free_

_But I'm just a prisoner of your love_

_And I may seem all right and smile when you leave_

_But my smiles are just a front_

_Just a front, hey_

_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you_

_I'll keep my cool, but I'm feigning_."

A small congregation had formed, and most of the Ravenclaws were gaping at 'Loony Lovegood'. "_Here is my confession_

_May I be your possession_

_Boy, I need your touch_

_Your love kisses and such_

_With all my might I try_

_But this I can't deny_

_Deny_

_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you_

_I'll keep my cool, but I'm feigning_," suddenly the song became a bit more intense and Luna's voice slightly louder, "_I try to say goodbye and I choke_

_Try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not near_

_Goodbye and I choke_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not near_."

Luna was as speechless as Ron, obviously singing wasn't something she had wanted to do. Her lower lip trembled and some Ravenclaws stared making cat calls and whistling. It was too much for the poor girl, and she just ran away.

"What's with everyone running away, lately?" Ron asked, his voice distant. He seemed to be in shock. Harry and Hermione just stared at him. "She... fancies _me_?" he asked out loud, rhetorically.

* * *

Ron searched for the young Ravenclaw between classes, but she didn't seem to want to be found. His friends split up to help him. Finally, Hermione found her in the Great Hall. "Luna, are you okay?" she asked uneasily. They both got along fine, but the older girl wasn't too used to emotional people (that weren't Harry Potter.)

The blonde girl's head was on her arms, on the table. Her face hidden. She sniffed and her head made a movement, but Hermione couldn't tell if she was nodding or shaking her head. "No," came a muffled reply.

"It's going to be fine, Luna. Ron's just... surprised. And he's not very good with emotions, but he's been looking for you." The blonde raised her head to look at the bushy-haired girl.

"Really?"

"Really, Luna. He's probably looking under the stones on the lake's shore," she joked, causing the younger girl to chuckle. "Harry told me he thinks Ron fancies you."

Luna blinked, her eyes lit up a bit. "I hope Ronald is not angry at me for humiliating him."

"You didn't humiliate him," Hermione said sternly. "We're all a bit emotional today because of this... prank his brothers are playing on us."

"You haven't sang yet?" the blonde asked her curiously.

"No, nor I plan to. The last thing I want is to -"

"Sing about how much you're in love with Harry?" Luna finished with a dreamy smile.

Hermione nodded absently. "Yeah." Her eyes widened. "What? No!" she exclaimed. "I don't have feelings for him, other than friendship." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I see you're feeling better then," she said, trying to change the subject. Her heart was racing, and she felt an urge to sing.

The blonde smirked. "You're just denying your feelings..." Some people were starting to enter the Great Hall once more, looking exhausted and tired.

Everyone looked at them as music filled the air once again. Some people groaned and dashed out, while most stayed, curious about their incoming song. Hermione was the first to start the song, "_I'm scared_

_So afraid to show I care_

_Will he think me weak_

_If I tremble when I speak_

_Oooh - what if_

_There's another one he's thinking of_

_Maybe he's in love_

_I'd feel like a fool_

_Life can be so cruel_

_I don't know what to do_."

A lot of people were amazed that Hermione Granger was singing, and curious about the meaning of her song. No one noticed Harry or Ron standing among the rest, gaping at the scene. Luna continued the song, "_I've been there_

_With my heart out in my hand_

_But what you must understand_

_You can't let the chance_

_To love him pass you by_."

Both girls sang together, "_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon_

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_."

Hermione continued alone, "_I love him_."

"_Then show him_," Luna sang.

"_Of that much I can be sure_

_I don't think I could endure_

_If I let him walk away_

_When I have so much to say_." At that point, the song's pace became a little more fast as Hermione sang, "_Love is light that surely glows_

_In the hearts of those who know_

_It's a steady flame that grows_."

"_Feed the fire with all the passion you can show_," Luna sang enthusiastically.

"_Tonight love will assume its place!_" Hermione continued.

Luna took over, "_This memory time cannot erase!_"

And then both of them sang with much emotion, "_Your faith will lead love where it has to go!_

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon_

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Whisper words so soft and sweet_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself._

_Never let him go_," they sang the last line softly. Both girls turned red as they noticed everyone staring at them wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Some even started clapping.

* * *

**Notes:** I _really_ enjoyed writing both Luna's song and the one she sings with Hermione. Those songs were the ones that inspired me to submit the challenge, after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Foolish Love

**Chapter 4: Foolish Love**

Harry's heart was racing as everyone clapped at the blushing girls. Who was Hermione singing about? Whoever it was, Luna must've known. Ron was quite amazed, next to him, staring at both girls. "Um, never knew they could sing like that..." was all he could say.

The raven-haired boy nodded dumbly, in agreement. He was going to say something, when they heard a familiar voice snapping at everyone. "Everyone back to your classes!" Snape was fuming, probably because some people kept snickering, remembering his participation on Dumbledore's song and Harry's song in the morning.

Just as everyone was scrambling away from the angry professor, more music filled the air, Snape sighed and sang, "_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight..._"

Everyone left him singing alone, trying to erase the memory from their heads.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures couldn't have been any more interesting. Especially when Hagrid started singing, "_I was working in the lab late one night_

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_

_For my monster from his slab began to rise_

_And suddenly to my surprise_

_He did the mash_

_He did the monster mash_

_The monster mash_

_It was a graveyard smash_

_He did the mash_

_It caught on in a flash_

_He did the mash_

_He did the monster mash_."

Most people just shook their heads as Hagrid danced with one of the dangerous creatures he was supposed to teach them about.

Harry looked at Hermione nervously. "So, you're not going to tell us who you were singing about?" he asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. Ron rolled his eyes and the girl glared at her raven-haired friend.

"When are you going to let it go? I sang. Yay. You can go ahead and laugh now. Just leave me alone!" she snapped as she got up to leave. She looked at her classmates and pointed at the dancing Hagrid. "And that's not even _funny_!" With that, she left.

"What did I do?" Harry asked as everyone stared at him.

* * *

Ron sighed as he finally saw Luna. Because of Snape's song, he had lost her in the crowd. Now that he found her, he didn't know what to say. Harry was behind him, whining about Hermione. But he didn't care, not now, when he felt something tugging at his heart as he watched the blonde girl.

Luna looked at him curiously and smirked when music could be heard in the background. Ron smiled sheepishly, cleared his throat and forgot about the people staring at them. Harry had even stopped complaining and watched on with interest.

"_Wise men say_

_only fools rush in_

_but I can't help_

_falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_would it be a sin_

_if I can't help falling in love with you..._" Luna's smirk turned into a nervous smile as the redhead continued singing. "_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darlin' so it goes, somethings are meant to be.._

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can't help fallin' in love with you,_

_for I cant help falling in love with... you_."

It seemed that for the first time, that day, the singer didn't bolt out of sight. Instead, Ron proved to be a true Gryffindor and stood his ground, looking at the girl he, now everyone knew, liked.

Luna giggled slightly and walked up to him, stood on the tip of her feet and kissed him on the cheek. Around them everyone started clapping and cheering for them.

* * *

Harry sighed. He was alone now. Ron and Luna were in some broom closet, snogging their brains out, and Hermione was nowhere to be found. It seemed today everyone was getting together or hating each other. By the end of the day, there were less outbursts of singing. Either whatever spell was thrown at the school was getting weaker, or everyone had said (or sung) everything they wanted (or not).

Harry didn't care. He just headed to the library. Before he could walk in, someone bumped into him. "Hey!" he cried out, reflexively.

"Sorry," a female and very known voice said. It was Hermione. She looked up and realized who he was. "Oh... It's you," she muttered, but didn't look angry. She looked sad, and Harry couldn't help feeling emotional.

"Bloody hell..." he muttered before a soft melody rang through the air. Some people at the library started to leave, but when they saw who was going to sing (again) they sat down on the floor around the couple.

"Call the Creevy brothers!" one Ravenclaw exclaimed.

"Shut up, he's about to start!" yelled a Hufflepuff.

Harry gulped as he began the song, "_Looking at the pages of my life_

_Faded memories of me and you_

_Mistakes you know I've made a few_

_I took some shots and fell from time to time_

_Baby, you were there to pull me through_

_We've been around the block a time or two_

_I'm gonna lay it on the line_

_Ask me how we've come this far_

_The answer's written in my eyes._

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby_

_We've been to hell and back again_

_Through it all you're always my best friend_

_For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do_

_Tonight I'm gonna find a way_."

Somehow, Neville was there, next to Harry, singing as a back up. "_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_

_I'm all about lovin' you_."

The music sped up a bit as Harry continued, "_You can take this world away_

_You're everything I am_

_Just read the lines upon my face_

_I'm all about lovin' you_!"

And the chubby Gryffindor sang along, "_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_

_I'm all about lovin' you_."

"_All about lovin' you_," Harry said in the end.

The first thing Neville noticed as he stepped away (very embarrassed) was that there were more people than before. In fact, maybe half of the student body was there, cheering. Didn't they have anything better to do? Apparently not.

Harry decided to follow Ron's example and not run off. Not that he wanted to, anyway. He stepped towards her, actually. "I understand if you don't feel-"

He didn't get to finish his lame acceptance of 'rejection', because his best friend of seven years threw herself at him and kissed him fully on the lips. The cheering and whistling was long forgotten, and all that mattered to them was each other.

The crowd dissipated quickly, but two figures stood there, grinning at the kissing couple. "It seems I was right again, George," one of them said.

The other sighed dramatically. "I suppose so, Fred."

Harry and Hermione pulled away slowly and looked at them. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them. "You two!" she exclaimed, stepping towards them. She looked ready to kill - for a second. Then, to the guys' surprise, she smiled at them. "Thank you!"

Harry didn't know what hit him, he just knew he was being kissed again. He didn't mind. Not at all. He was really considering sending the Weasley twins a big amount of gratitude in the form of golden coins.

From then on, Hermione looked forward to April's Fools.

* * *

**Notes:** I know, I know. Lame. :P

* * *

**Songs used:**

Limp Bizkit - My Way (or the Highway): Harry

The Bloodhound Gang - The Bad Touch: random students

Huey Lewis and the News - The Power of Love: Dumbledore (and Hagrid and Snape)

Eels - My Beloved Monster: Tonks

Various - Holding Out For a Hero: fan girls

Celine Dion & Luciano Pavarotti - I Love You Then I Hate You: Ginny and Draco

Macy Gray - I Try: Luna

Celine Dion & Barbara Streisand - Tell Him: Hermione and Luna

Various - Somewhere Out There: Snape

Misfits - Monster Mash: Hagrid

Various - When Fools Rush In: Ron

Bon Jovi - All About Loving You: Harry


End file.
